


The Game

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, fem!Kili, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss which soon escalated into something much more than that. And then it stopped. Thorin wasn't amused by his niece's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> A joint birthday present and prompt fill for Draconizuka! Sorry, I'm too lazy to make two fics, but this one is pretty long. Hope you like it!

It started with a kiss.

Actually, it might have started earlier, but Thorin only started to notice it after the kiss.

It was a soft, fleeting press of lips against his and a curious flicker of tongue on the seams of his lips. Thorin was too shocked to react. He stared as his niece pulled back and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

“I’ve always wondered.” Kili murmured, looking at Thorin’s lips. She turned away quickly and left the room before Thorin could remember how to speak. When he finally realized what had happened, Kili was gone.

Kili didn’t hide-she was too bold to do so-but Thorin was highly suspicious of the fact that he never found her alone. There was always Fili, her parents, or her friends around her and Thorin didn’t wish to discuss the kiss in front of anyone else. He would’ve thought it’s an attempt to avoid awkward conversation if not for the mischievous look Kili wore in his presence.

It became impossible to not notice the way Kili’s eyes drifted to his mouth when he spoke and how she would smirk when his words faltered. It became hard not to pay attention to how she licked her lip. It became an obsession to look at her lips and wondered what it would feel like to plunder them. Then Thorin would excuse himself in a hurry lest others saw his reaction, ignoring Kili’s knowing smile in his direction.

Eventually, Thorin realized that seeking Kili would achieve the complete opposite of what he desired. So, he confined himself in his forge, unleashing his frustration on pieces of metal. He told himself the madness would disappear in time. Either he would forget or Kili would get bored. He ignored the sparks of anger at the thought of Kili turning her attention to another lad. She’s still young, at the age where experimenting was norm. Thorin had to let her make her mistakes and discover what’s right.

The moment he thought he might finally reclaimed control of the situation, Kili came to him. Thorin felt victorious for a moment. So, the lass wanted his attention so much that she went out of her way to see him. He ignored her, silently gloating in the fact that he wasn’t the only one affected by a simple kiss. He would show her how childish her game was and how it wouldn’t work on adults, especially kings, such as Thorin.

Thorin nearly dropped his hammer when he felt fingers on his back. His breathing grew heavy as Kili pressed her soft body against his side. He could smell her clean scent and hear her quiet breaths as she leaned on him. Thorin took a deep breath to stop himself from throwing the naughty dwarf on the floor and having his way with her in front of his employees.

“What are you making?” She asked. Was it just Thorin’s imagination or did Kili drawl out those words?

“A sword,” He replied. He meant for it to sound scolding but he knew the weakness of his resolve was reflected in his voice. He cursed himself for it, but what could he do when Kili (whose lips he had dreamt of locked with his, pressed against his skin, stretched around his…) was finally within arm’s reach.

Kili hummed in mock thoughtfulness. “Who is it for? It’s so big and long. I wonder how it would feel in my hand.” With those words spoken, somehow Kili managed to slip her hand into Thorin’s shirt. She touched the bare skin of his pectoral for barely one second before she ran out of the forge, shouting a cheerful goodbye.

Thorin had to leave to cool himself after the short visit. He shouted at anyone who dared to talk to him and glared at anyone who looked at him. He came with a curse directed to his unruly niece that night and woke up with a desperate need for her company the next morning.

Whoever said Kili was incapable of careful planning simply hadn’t found the right way to motivate her. And perhaps Thorin should be grateful for it because if this was what motivated Kili, he would kill anyone who discovered it.

The frequency of the touches intensified. Nothing short of locking himself in his house could prevent Kili from finding Thorin. Thorin would walk down the street and she would be running past, hand brushing lightly against his back or his arm. He could be in the forge and she would make brief visits to press her tempting body against his. He could be talking his friends and consuls and Kili could always manage to make excuses to caress his neck and chest.

The most maddening thing of all was that no one noticed. Thorin would be glaring at the lass’s retreating back and someone would ask why he was so angry at such a sweet gesture. No one noticed anything. No one suspected anything. Thorin was left in a perpetual state of annoyance and arousal for days.

A family dinner was an opportunity Thorin both dreaded and looked forward to. Finally he could have Kili sitting still instead of running away the second he gathered his wits. Yet, he had learnt that nothing good could come out of being in close proximity with the young dwarf. Despite his better judgment he agreed to come. He told himself that he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to talk to his sister, her husband, and his heir, and perhaps talk some sense into his niece. However, he knew that it was the prospect of being close to Kili that made him agree the most.

The dinner started normally. Dis animatedly talked about the news she heard around the town, her husband nodded along with her and occasionally contributed a few information, Fili asked him about his kingly duties and news from other regions, and Kili made jokes and corrected her brother’s misinformation. The youngest dwarf sat next to Thorin, yet for the first time in what seemed to be forever didn’t try to do anything suggestive. She was as playful as always, but she didn’t display the kind of mischief Thorin had gotten used to now. Thorin found himself unsettled by this, and more than slightly disappointed. Nevertheless, he made none of this sentiment known and focused on the conversation.

A hand on his thigh midway through dinner made him jump. He immediately looked at Kili who indeed had one hand under the table. The caress didn’t cease, moving back and forth, slowly sliding to his inner thigh. He frowned, trying to find a way to tell her to stop her game, especially when they’re in a room with others.

“Thorin?” Dis called when he glared at her daughter instead of paying attention to her.

Kili looked at Thorin with wide-eyed innocence. “What is it?” She asked. Then her hand slid up to stroke Thorin’s hardening length.

Thorin could stop anything right then and there. He could shout at her and demand her to stop. He could ignore the fact that they were in public and rebuke her for her indecent game. Things would be awkward and very embarrassing, but there would be no more of the torturous teasing.

Instead, Thorin bit his lip and spread his legs. Kili’s eyes sparkled with delight as Thorin turned away from her to address his sister. “I wasn’t listening. What did you say?”

The touch was explorative and clearly practiced. Kili massaged the straining hardness with firm but slow grip. Once in a while, she tightened her hand, nearly causing Thorin to moan out loud. He spread his legs even wider, hoping to entice Kili to slip her hand into his trousers. A fleeting smirk told him that the invitation was recognized; a slow drag of thumb on the head of his covered erection told him it was rejected. By the end of the dinner Thorin was ready to push Kili against a nearby wall and fuck her, but she was too quick. A sneaky suggestion had her father requesting a discussion about potential new trades which Fili dutifully listened to while Kili sat by her brother’s side, grinning widely. Thorin was left with a raging desire which he hid with a lot of difficulty until he reached his very cold and very empty bed.

“She’s quite a handful, your niece.”

Thorin looked at Dwalin sharply, nearly forgetting that his friend was near. Kili and Fili were laughing as they carried buckets of water to the armory to scrub off the mud tracks they had left there. It was very much like her to turn a punishment into a game. Thorin couldn't bring himself to be angry at her refreshing antics, and not just because he had spent a better part of the previous night imagining what she would look like sprawled beneath him as he pounded into her with all his might. “What do you mean?”

Dwalin grunted, not intimidated by Thorin’s glare. “She’s quite a troublemaker. She acts first and thinks much later. She’s quite stubborn and….”

A shriek made Dwalin trailed off. Both dwarfs looked at the source of the noise and found Kili on the ground, having apparently lost her footing. The bucket she had carried fell, the water soaking her. The clothes she was wearing was thin and pale in color and it was now stuck to her body, displaying her curves for all to see. The wet fabric was tight around her round breasts, a hint of dusky nipples showing through.

Thorin’s mouth grew dry as his eyes hungrily roamed his niece’s body. His cock quickly filled as he imagined running to Kili and ripping her clothes off to fully reveal her body and lost himself in it. Oh, he knew it would feel so sweet. He knew she would fight as well as he knew he would win. Then finally he would claim her, punish her for the torture she inflicted on him, make her scream with pleasure, make sure she understood no one else could make her feel like this, make her forsake other male for Thorin, then taking her again and again and…

The sudden silence-safe for Kili and Fili’s laughter-shook Thorin out of his daydream. He realized that he wasn’t alone and he wasn’t only one appreciating the view. He glared at other dwarfs around him, wordlessly threatening them if they so much as entertain the thought of touching Kili. They averted their eyes quickly in fear and resumed their conversations and activities guiltily. Beside Thorin, Dwalin cleared his throat.

“… reckless.” He continued lamely.

“Indeed,” Thorin agreed dryly. “Kili!” He shouted and, oh, how he wanted to make those smirking pink lips part to scream his name. “Hurry and change your clothes! You still have training to do!”

Kili nodded, clearly not affronted by the rebuke. She stood up and picked up the bucket she had dropped. Her low neckline gave a tantalizing view of her cleavage and Thorin lost the last of his control. He strode to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the admiring crowd. He ignored the looks of surprise, amusement, and even fear directed to him. He had to get Kili away from these lecherous dwarfs and close to him.

Thorin could only wait until he reached the back of the armory. He pushed his willing niece to the wall and wiped her grin with a hard kiss. Kili opened her mouth readily, admitting his tongue in and stroking it with her own. She clutched Thorin’s shoulder to steady herself as the king groped her breast. She laughed when the kiss broke and Thorin pinned her hips to the wall with his own.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Thorin growled as he licked and bit Kili’s neck. A flick of his thumb on the young dwarf’s nipple made her arch her back and Thorin sucked harder and rutted against her.

Kili laughed breathlessly. “What do _you_ think you’re doing?” She asked back.

Thorin was annoyed but didn’t protest when he was pushed away. Whatever concern that he had overstepped a line disappeared when Kili knelt in front of him. She undid his trousers very quickly (whoever had taught her this trick would be acquainted with Thorin’s sword) and took the head of Thorin’s hard cock in her mouth. The king groaned low as her tongue caressed the slit. She took him into her mouth without trouble and used her hand to cover what she could not. She was warm and wet and looked decadent as she knelt before him with her pretty lips wrapped around his thick cock. Thorin put one hand on the wall for support while the other grasped Kili’s unruly hair.

Thorin moaned quietly as he pushed his cock into the warm cavern in time with the bobbing of Kili’s head. The wet sound as she sucked him nearly drove him mad. The way she caressed his tight balls had him spiraling close to the edge. But the most potent thing was her eyes peering up to him mischievously. Thorin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his release approached rapidly, helped along by enthusiastic sucks and playful caress of agile tongue on the veins of his throbbing cock.

“Kili?” Fili called out in worry from somewhere seemingly simultaneously very far and very close, intruding the private moment.

Thorin opened his eyes in surprise as Kili took him nearly to his root before letting him go. She slipped away from his grasp and went to see his worried brother. Thorin would’ve chased her to curse at her if he wasn’t so close to coming. He closed his eyes as he stroked himself quickly, spreading Kili’s saliva and his pre-spend all over himself. He came with a groan on the ground to the sound of Kili’s laugh in the distance.

It escalated rather quickly afterward, but not in the way Thorin wanted. He would find himself suddenly touched intimately at random moments. Once in a while, Kili would steal heated kisses when nobody saw, then ran off. Worst of all, sometimes she would pull him to a quiet corner to kiss him and touch him and take him in her clever mouth. She would let him have her for a moment then abruptly left when he was close to coming. Effective as his own touch was, it was still highly unsatisfying compared to the pleasure Kili teased him with.

Annoyingly, Kili never let him touch her. In few occasions he managed to slip his hand into the neckline of her dress to fondle her firm breast, but it never last long. Most of the time he had to be content with having a layer of cloth between him and smooth skin. More than once he tried to pull her dress up so he could touch her legs and her core, but Kili only laughed and pushed his hand away. Thorin knew she wanted him, too. He could tell from her breathlessness and the way she held him tightly that she was as affected as Thorin. He was sure that, based on the way her eyes darkened when Thorin’s control snapped, she wanted him pounding into her as much as he, but she wouldn’t let it happen easily. Thorin didn’t know why Kili had to go to such lengths when it had become obvious that he wouldn’t turn her down if she asked him to take her. Whatever her reason was, Thorin refused to be the one crawling to her for a chance to spend a night between her legs. _She_ would go to him and begged. Kili might be stubborn, but Thorin was even more so. He would tease her as much as she teased him until she caved in and begged for his cock. So, he let the game continued, let Kili touched him, and tested how far she was willing to let him touch her. He could feel their controls over the situation slipping. It was only a matter of time before one of them gave in, and it wouldn’t be Thorin.

Then one day everything stopped.

Kili never wandered near, never came to his line of vision, her voice was never even heard. It was as if she simply vanished. Thorin was baffled, then relieved, then angry. What kind of game was she playing this time? He waited for a few days but she never came. He came to the training ground but Dwalin always said she left just before he came. He visited her house but she was always busy with one activity or another. He wandered the streets in hope of finding her but she remained elusive. It was only the fact that he was a king that stopped him from tearing Ered Luin in search of the little minx.

“Have you seen Kili?” Thorin asked Dwalin.

The tall warrior looked only mildly surprised to see him suddenly appearing in the training ground. It was perhaps a testament of how often Thorin had come to ask this very question. He should stop, but he couldn’t. Not before he finally got his hands on Kili and pounded the truth out of her.  “Aye. She left with Fili perhaps half an hour ago.”

Thorin growled in frustration. How did she know he would come? Had she been watching him somehow? If so, how did Thorin miss her? He felt that by now he would recognize her scent, her voice, and the smallest glimpse of her. How did she always manage to elude him?

“What did she do this time?”

She teased me for weeks and now she suddenly disappears, Thorin wanted to say. But no matter how close he was to Dwalin, how his friend had seen the most depraved side of him, what he had with Kili should never be discussed, and not just because they’re related. Instead he gritted his teeth and told half a lie. “I have a private matter to discuss with her.”

Dwalin nodded. “Is it about Fili?”

Thorin frowned in confusion. “What about Fili?”

“Haven’t you heard?” Dwalin asked. “Everyone has been talking about how close those two are. They’ve always been close, of course. But now that Kili is an adult…”

Dwalin didn’t continue but Thorin completely understood the unspoken. So was that why Kili hadn’t come to him for nearly two weeks? Because she had found a replacement? Of course Fili would be willing-he never could resist his sister anything. And if she convinced him the way she had tortured Thorin, Fili would not be able to refuse. Jealousy pricked his skin as he imagined Fili taking his lusty sister somewhere half-private. Or did they do it at home when no one was around? Did Kili touch him the way she touched Thorin? Did she kneel in front of Fili and take him in his sinful mouth? Did she bend over for him the way she wouldn’t for Thorin?

“Are you saying that they’re sleeping with each other?”

Dwalin shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with having to answer. “That’s what people have been speculating.”

The warrior didn’t stop Thorin when he stormed away with a huff, for which he was grateful for. It would be difficult to explain why he angrily went to his sister’s house, ignored her look of surprise, and entered her daughter’s room. It was impossible to explain why, the moment he saw Kili, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her violently.

“I’ve had enough of your game, Kili,” He growled as he hastily undid his niece’s dress.

“What game?” Kili asked. She gasped when Thorin pulled her to his lap. She arched her back with a cry when he sucked her nipple and roughly massaged her other breast with the other hand. “What game?” She asked again, more breathlessly this time.

Thorin didn’t bother to answer. He quickly took off Kili’s dress with some futile resistance from her. It was thrown away like an ugly thing but neither of them cared because now Thorin finally had Kili bare in front of him. She was relatively hairless, unlike most dwarf ladies he’d been with, but he didn’t mind at all. Thorin latched his greedy mouth on her neck as his hands explored her body. They ran down her back, her sides, her thighs, her bottom, feeling the tensing and release of strong muscles. He licked her nipple roughly before sucking it while she undulated her hips on his lap. He was very hard in his trouser, painfully straining in the intensity of his desire to claim her.

“Oh, _this_ game,” Kili said teasingly.

What remained of Thorin’s control vaporized at that taunt. He undid his trousers and pushed them down just enough to free his flushed cock. Kili pushed at his shoulders and Thorin pressed her even closer against the wall until he realized she was trying to give him space to enter her. That sly little mix.

Thorin spared little consideration for her as he pushed into her, filling her with one smooth thrust deep into her core. Kili arched her back and tensed in shock. Thorin was slightly larger than most dwarfs. Usually he would take things slowly with his partners, letting them adjust to the girth they are accommodating. He took no such care this time; not after what she put him through. Thorin would be more worried for Kili if she weren’t clutching his cock so tightly and moaning his name, clearly in no pain at all. He didn’t waste time to pound his niece with short hard thrusts that sent her back sliding up and down against the wall. Kili wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly as she pushed down on him, sighing something that sounded suspiciously like ‘finally’, eager to have him deeper.

Kili was everything Thorin had imagined and more. She was sensitive, moaning every time he kissed or nipped her neck and chest. She was tight and very wet, convulsing around his cock every time he pushed into her. She was responsive and hungry for him, leaning into his touches and slipping her hands into his shirt to caress his chest and abdomen. Thorin slowed down, panting heavily. His cock throbbed within Kili’s warmth. He was too close to reaching his peak. He didn’t want this to end too soon.

Kili leaned her head against the wall and peered down to him. “Finished already?” She asked between heavy breathings.

Angrily, Thorin pulled out, drawing a gasp from her. He pushed her to her bed so roughly that she nearly fell face first on the mattress. His cock twitched when he saw wetness smeared on Kili’s inner thigh. Her lower lips were slightly red and stretched from his earlier use. Thorin pushed his finger in, feeling how wet she was, making her sigh and squirm. He frowned when Kili made as if to turn to her back and pushed her back to make her stay.

“Don’t move,” He ordered.

Kili turned her head to look at him in amusement. “I should’ve known you’re that type of dwarf,” She muttered.

Rage burnt within Thorin. He pulled away his finger and removed his clothes quickly. He then draped himself over Kili’s back. He toyed with one of her breasts while he pulled her hip up so that she was on her knees, her head cradled by her forearm. “What type of dwarf would that be?” He asked as he nudged Kili’s legs further apart.

“The dominating o-Ah!” Kili cried out as Thorin plunged into her again.

Thorin resumed his earlier pace. He pounded into her, their bodies meeting with slick slapping sounds. Kili’s mouth was open as she gasped for breath, her inner muscles tightening around Thorin’s cock. Her fair skin was flush with arousal. She looked lovelier than Thorin had ever seen. The coil in Thorin’s lower stomach tightened at the sight. He slowed down and pushed Kili’s hair away from her face.

“And how many types of dwarf have you been with?” He asked, his breath caressing Kili’s ear and pulling a sweet moan out of her.

Kili looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Despite her state, she managed to smirk. “A few.”

Thorin growled angrily and sucked a deep bruise on the side of her neck. Below him, she writhed in ecstasy and gasped his name. Around him, she tightened and rippled deliciously.

“Including your brother?” Thorin asked.

This time it took a moment for Kili to reply. She looked positively wrecked, as if barely able to hold her thoughts together. Thorin kissed her ear and neck. His hand travelled up her side to her breast to knead it gently. He repeated the question as he pinched the tight nipple, drawing a cry from her. “Do you want to me to include Fili?” Kili asked back after she gathered some of her wits.

The thought of his golden-haired nephew draped over Kili’s back, pounding into her welcoming body, boiled Thorin’s blood. His hand left Kili’s breast so her could grip her hips tightly. He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside Kili, then slammed back in. He drove into her as hard as he never dared to with other partners, delighted by her breathless moans and lack of protest. Below him, she arched her back and tried to push back, only to slide forward with the force of his thrusts. Thorin nudged her legs further apart, needing to be closer to her than he already was. He ignored how he had been reduced to an animal by provocative words. Kili needed to be taught a lesson on how to behave and Thorin was only too happy to teach her.

Kili couldn’t contain her noises now. She became more and more vocal, begging Thorin to go deeper and to thrust harder. He could tell from the quivers of her frame and the tightening of her muscles around him that she was close. The thought of having her come on his cock after weeks of frustration made Thorin dizzy with lust. Kili slid one hand down to touch herself but Thorin caught it and pushed it away.

“Your pleasure is _mine_ ,” He told her. With his calloused first and middle fingers, he stroked her swollen nub. He wasn’t as gentle as he could be, but Kili didn’t seem to mind. She squirmed and pushed into his touch and back to his relentless thrusts, whining and moaning.

“Yes. Yes. Yours. Always,” She babbled, eyes closed in ecstasy. Then suddenly her entire body tensed and she tightened around Thorin. Kili came with a short cry, shaking under the king.

Thorin paused only a moment to enjoy the fluttering of her inner muscles around him. Kili trembled when he continued to take her, slamming into her with all the frustration he had accumulated. He grinned when she sobbed beneath him as he used her tender passage for his pleasure. His finger stayed between her legs, a teasing presence around her clitoris, a torture after her orgasm. Finally everything became too much. The sight of Kili pliant under him, moaning and whining for pity, undid him. Thorin pushed into her as deeply as he could as he came inside her with a loud groan. Kili whimpered when he continued to move, making her milk his seed dry.

When he was finished, Thorin pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Kili. He pulled the still-trembling lass into his arm and together they tried to regain their breaths. Thorin caressed Kili’s sweaty back tenderly, concerned for her well-being now that anger and lust had left his body. Mostly.

“Did you sleep with Fili?” He asked her.

Kili opened her eyes to frown at him. “He’s my brother.”

“I’m your uncle,” Thorin countered.

“No.” Kili said firmly.

“Then, other dwarfs?”

Kili scoffed and leaned up to press a kiss on Thorin’s lips. It was different than anything they had had before, not even the first explorative kiss that started everything. It’s affectionate instead of passionate, and Thorin wanted more of it.

“No. Yours, remember?”

Thorin opened his mouth to ask, but wisely kept his question to himself. He’s sure if he asked Kili would just make fun of him. So, he pulled Kili closer to him and let her snuggle to his chest. She had a self-satisfied smirk on her face that made Thorin’s heart lighter. “Good. I’d hate to have to kill my heir, or any other dwarfs.”

Kili laughed softly but otherwise didn’t respond. A few minutes later she was fast asleep, her head pillowed by Thorin’s chest and her arm slung over his abdomen. Thorin watched her for a while before succumbing to sleep himself. He sighed in contentment as he replayed Kili’s words to him. _Yours. Always._


End file.
